We Will Meet Again
by Anime Fan 405
Summary: Everyone in Maka's group goes on a different 3-year mission. Then they come back cooler and stronger than ever. Along with a few new characters. There's romance, adventure and more. Read to know. Enjoy!


It was New Years Eve. Everyone was assigned to a 3-year mission. They were all out spending their last night together, at Kid's house. The party was at full swing. Patti was making giraffes to celebrate the New Year, while Liz was singing karaoke with Blair driving Spirit and Soul too the point where they got nosebleeds. Tsubaki, on the other hand, was trying to calm down BlackStar.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! SOUL DON'T FOCUS ON BLAIR AND NOTICE HOW BIG A STAR I AM!"

"Calm down, BlackStar." (Tsubaki)

"And get down from the chandelier or I'm gonna go up there and Reaper-Chop you!" (Lord Death)

"I'M NOT AFRID OF Y..." then Lord Death jumped into the air and hit BlackStar on the head so hard that when BlackStar hit the floor he made a crater in the newly polished marble floor. The crater was slightly more to the right of the room. Then they felt something off.

"Has anyone seen Maka?" (Soul)

"Or Kid for the matter of fact?" (Liz)

"I think Kid and Maka are on the balcony." (Tsubaki)

After that the whole room went silent. Soul and Spirit looked at each other, and then a worried look came upon their faces. Then Liz and Patti looked at each other, and exploded into laughter.

"Why are you two laughing?" Soul and Spirit said at the same time.

"Because there's nothing too worry about knowing that it's Kid."

"! MY LITTLE GIRL! DON'T WORRY PAPA IS COMING TO GET YOU!" then Spirit ran for the balcony.

"Reaper-Chop! If you keep doing that everytime Maka is talking too Kid she might never talk to you for about another month!" Lord Death then continued his regular lecture to an unconscious Spirit, while Blair and Soul tied him to a chair, so he wouldn't run to Maka and run the risk getting a Maka-Chop.

"You know, Spirit, going after Maka like that isn't cool." Soul said with his usual shark-like smile. Struggling to get free, Spirit said, "I don't care if it isn't cool! MAAAKKKAAA! My little girl!"

"Reaper-Chop! Oh, will you just shut up?" then Spirit's soul came flying up.

Out on the balcony:

Maka was sitting on the ledge of the balcony, while Kid was leaning on it. Both of them looking up at the laughing moon, while the wind blow through their hair. Then Kid looked at Maka.

"Maka, is something wrong?" Kid asked which seemed to snap Maka out of thought.

"I'm sorry, Kid. What did you say?" Kid then put his hands in his pants pockets. After, Kid repeated his question.

"I said 'Maka is something wrong?'" Her face seemed to darken at the question.

"It's just…"

"It's just what, Maka? You can tell me." His voice was soothing and comforting.

"It's just I can't believe that this is the last night we're all gonna see each other before our _separate _3-year missions."

"Don't worry Maka. We'll a; see each other again when we're all done destroying Madness from the world.

"Yeah, I know Kid. I know."

"Oh yeah. Before I forget…" Kid started digging through his pockets. Maka got off the ledge, and stood in front of Kid.

"Here it is." He pulled out two silver bracelets with little charms on both of them. "Happy New Years, Maka." He gave her the bracelets. She noticed the charms looked like Liz, Patti, Soul and Tsubaki in their weapon forms, and then there was a star, angel wings, and a charm that looked like Lord Death's mask. The same thing on the other bracelet.

"Kid, thank you. I love it." Then she gave him a hug. Kid blushed a bit. She stepped back and took out a small box. "And here's you New Years present, Kid." He opened the box and inside was a black tie, with the Death symbol on the bottom. Kid's eyes started to sparkle.

"It's perfectly _symmetrical_! Thank you, Maka. I'll put it on now!" And he did so, happily. He was trying extremely hard to make it symmetrical.

"I'll do it for you or you'll never finish!" Maka finally said. Frustratingly, she did Kid's tie. He looked perfectly symmetrical, except for the stripes in his hair but Maka didn't say anything. "Here. I'll put them on for you. She lifted for wrist, then he put it on her, and then he did the same on the other wrist. "There." Then there was a moment of silence. Kid and Maka just stared at each other.

"Kid, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Promise me that when our missions are over, that we'll all come back here and celebrate our return." Maka was serious and wanted an answer.

"I promise, Maka." After he smiled. "Now let's go inside. We don't wanna miss the coming of the New Year." Then they went back inside too see that everybody was surrounding Spirit, trying to hold him back. After, the door closed, Spirit finally sprang free.

"Maaakkkaaa! My little girl! Are you okay? Did Kid do anything to you?" Grabbing Maka by the shoulders, then...

"MAKA-CHOP!" Then he slid to the floor and then he started spewing a fountain of blood from his head. "You worry too much. And I'm fine."

Then Soul looked down, and noticed what Maka was wearing. He saw the bracelets on her arms. Then he started to look for something in his jacket. He pulled out a small box, it was wrapped with a black wrapping and a red bow. Soul tapped Maka on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." then they walked into the hallway. Soul turned around. He looked a little embarrassed. Then he held up the box.

"Here. Happy New Years." Maka took the box, then opened it. Inside was a necklace with a pair of whites and below it was a pair of black devil wings, with a gold chain.

"What's this?" she took it out with amazement . she put teh box in her pocket and tried to put the necklace on. She was having trouble putting it on. She couldn't see where the lock for the necklace was. Soul finally couldn't take waiting anymore. He walked behind her. "Move your hands, Maka. I'll put it on for you." She moved her hands and let Soul put it on her heck. He let go of the necklace when he was done.

"There. I'm done" taking his hands out of her hair.

"Thanks, Soul. I love it. BUt what's up with the devil wings?" she seemed to curious.

"It's because sometimes you're so nice, then sometimes you're just... plain evil." he said while rubbing his head. THen Maka gripped her book. Soul put his hands up to protect from a Maka-Chop. But then, it didn't happen. Soul opened his eyes, surprised to see that Maka was smiling.

"I guess you're right about that."

"Yeah. By the way what happened to my New Years present?" he said to Maka while she was walking back to the room.

"Not getting Maka-Choped was your present. Now, come on. We gotta go back. We don't want your cool-factor to go down." she said with a smile.

"Yeah. A cool guy like me wouldn't want that. then they both started laughing. Soul caught up to Maka and went back in the room. They made it back just in time to see the ball drop for New Years. Then they all screamed "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" After, Kid started to fix the crater made by Black Star earlier. Then one-by-one, the guests left Gallows Mansion got packed for their missions, got a good night's sleep, and left for their missions the very next day. Saying good bye to Death City.

How was it? Please Comment!


End file.
